A technique for causing an entire front surface of a light irradiation section to emit light by guiding light of a light source with a light guide body provided inside a side turn lamp device provided in a door mirror has been disclosed (see Patent Document 1). Further, a technique for reflecting and scattering light through a through-hole provided in the light guide body has been disclosed.